The Dark Prince Alliance
by thephoenixandthedragon4ever
Summary: In 1965, Lord Augustus Prince approaches Tom Riddle seeking an alliance. Through the uniting of their two families he will guarantee the Grey will work with the Dark to reform and protect Magical Britain. Will start with Severus age 5 and go through Hogwarts to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Prince Alliance

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne when a Jet Black Raven flew up to him with a message. Not recognizing the bird he ran multiple detection spells and discovered no curses or tracking spells opened it. To his surprise the letter was from Lord Prince.

Dear Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle, I wish to meet with you to discuss a possible marital alliance between our families. I believe that we can reach an accord that will benefit not only our two families but Magical Britain as a whole. As you are aware the Prince family goes back to the time of King Arthur and I as Lord Prince have significant power in the Wizengamot, political power that I am willing to use to see some of your initiatives enacted.

I find myself in need of your specific skills to remove a thorn that is plaguing my only daughter and grandson. If you are willing to remove the bothersome thorn, my daughter will be available for remarriage and through blood adoption of my grandson you will strengthen your political power and influence. My grandson once he reaches majority can claim and will hold the titles of Lord LeFay, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Prince, titles that each carry seats in the Wizengamot. The Prince family and my political partners are neither dark nor light but have always been and always will be Grey. As you are aware if I and my fellow Grey Lords voted in unison with the Dark Lords within your influence, there is nothing we could not accomplish.

I am aware that you are the child of the last Gaunt daughter and a muggle, but that is not an obstacle to a marital alliance but actually the reason I seek the marital alliance between our two families. Your "halfblood" status is the reason I seek you to marry my daughter. My only grandson is a halfblood same as yourself and due to it like both you and Albus Dumbledore has a strong magical core, with near limitless potential. We Purebloods, which I include myself as, are in need of new blood to strengthen our families and eliminate the genetic problems including infertility, madness/insanity and excessive amount of Squib children caused by too much inbreeding.

We have much to discuss and I have many ideas that I believe we could agree on. One that I propose is that instead of keeping the muggleborn children out of Magical Britain that we in fact blood adopt them into our pureblood families. This will prevent the child abuse that you and my grandson have both suffered being raised by muggles in the non-magical world. I am willing to propose legislation that would remove muggleborn children immediately upon their first showing of accidental magic from their non-magical relatives. It would order the parents oblivated and the children immediately placed with a Pureblood family.

Although the use of the term "muggleborn" is not actually accurate since they all come from magical ancestry. Please find enclosed 200 inheritance tests results conducted by Gringotts, from the five largest magical communities in the world which showed that each "Muggleborn" child was found to have magical blood traced back to a Pureblood squib child that had been sent by their family to the Muggle world. The Pureblood tradition of sending our squib children to the Muggle World has cost us.

I also propose that instead of the squib children being sent out of the magical world that they are blood adopted by one or more of the living extended families on their family tree thus reinfusing their magical cores and reawaking their dormant magic. Magical Japan has documented the success of the action to eliminate this problem throughout their society. In addition, I propose these formerly squib children then be married to one of the blood adopted muggleborns once they reach majority. Magical Britain cannot afford to lose the magical blood that Muggleborns have if we exclude them from our society and yet we must protect Magical Britain from the Muggle World.

Please contact me at your earliest convenience so we can discuss an alliance between the Prince and Riddle families, to discuss an alliance between the Grey and the Dark. I am willing to additionally offer you my personal assistance to remove any political obstacles preventing you in claiming the title of Lord Slytherin as you are the most powerful remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

Yours Truly,

Lord Prince

Finishing reading the letter Voldemort begins to laugh drawing the attention of his familiar, Nagini. "~ What is so funny hatchling? ~" Nagini asks as she winds around the throne and into his lap.

"Nagini, we may have the perfect opportunity to take control of the Wizengamot." Lord Voldemort waives the letter in his hand. "This may be the perfect opportunity to get the Grey Lords on our side."

"~ What does it say? Who is it from? I do not recognize the raven that delivered it. ~"

"This my slithery one is a proposal of a meeting to discuss a potential marital alliance with Lord Augustus Prince, head of the Grey side, for his only daughter's hand in marriage and the blood adoption of his grandson by me. He proposes in exchange for me eliminating a thorn in his family's side, that he will give his daughter's hand in marriage and provide political assistance in the Wizengamot."

"What do you think Nagini, should I agree to a meeting to discuss a potential alliance? What if it is a trap set by Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix?" Voldemort asks Nagini while petting her body.

"~ Everything has risks but what do you know of this Lord Prince? Is he a known associate of Dumbledore? Does he support Dumbledore in the Wizengamot? Plus no one says you cannot demand that the meeting occur in a secure neutral location, some place like Gringotts. Hatchling, what do you lose by hearing him out. ~"

"You are right Mother." Voldemort says sarcastically causing Nagini to swat him with her tail. "I will write Lord Prince stating that I am interested in learning more and request that we meet at 10 am tomorrow morning at Gringotts. I need to also send a letter to the head goblin requesting that Gringotts mediate our talks for their customary fee."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Prince Alliance

Part 2

Straight at 10 am both Lords Prince and Voldemort are led by Head Goblin Ragnuk to the warded conference at the center of Gringotts. "Thank you Ragnuk for accommodating Lord Voldemort and I on such short notice." Lord Prince says after taking his seat.

"The Prince family has been loyal customers since our inception and remained neutral during each of the Goblin Wars so the Goblin Nation is honored to assist you and Lord Voldemort in your negotiations." Ragnuk replies.

Feeling unnerved by the civility of the Head Goblin and interested in beginning the potential alliance talks Lord Voldemort says, "Yes, thank you for your assistance. Lord Prince, can we now get down to business? "

"Yes, lets. I need my daughter's muggle husband dispatched, he is abusive and I cannot allow him to continue to hurt my beloved daughter and grandson. Though I do not wish the death of all muggles, I want Tobias Snape dead. I am willing to offer not only a marital alliance between our two families but lend my considerable political power through the Wizengamot to assist you and your fellow Dark Lords in making new and changing many of the current laws in Magical Britain." Lord Prince replies.

"Laying all your cards on the table is not very Slytherin." Lord Voldemort says.

"I agree but it is just like a Ravenclaw, we gather all the facts and present our conclusions in a concise and blunt manner. As a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, it is only natural that once I spot a problem, I then do the necessary research and apply logic to find the solution with the highest percentage chance of success. My analysis says that you are the right person to remove the thorn plaguing my family, that the benefits of a marriage alliance between our two families and that an alliance between the Gray and Dark provides the most benefit to my family and Magical Britain.

"In addition, I think as a Slytherin you would prefer if I just got down to bargaining and not waste either of the others time with useless grand standing. You know what I want and what I am willing to offer, can we do business or not?" Lord Prince replies.

"I would not be here if I was not intrigued by your offer but I want to know why you don't just hire someone to eliminate your unwanted muggle son-in-law? I cannot help wondering why are you now proposing to align your family name, which has remained neutral in the various wars fought over the years, with me and my Death Eaters?" Voldemort counters.

"I would be lying if I did not admit that I have seriously considered either hiring some mercenary to eliminate the worthless heathen that my gentle Eileen married or even doing it myself. Yet, I am a scholarly man of reason and upon learning of your true heritage and childhood background, recognized how you could be the strong and powerful role model my young grandson needs to overcome his negative experiences in the muggle world and grow into the powerful wizard he is destined to be.

"As regards the issue of building a political alliance between the Grey and Dark sides, it is the conclusion of a simple cost/benefit analysis. I and my fellow Grey Lords recognize that Magical Britain is in danger from the Muggle World and though we are not willing to use violence to achieve our goals, we recognize that there are times that violence may be necessary to encourage needed change. You and your Death Eaters have demonstrated that you are willing to get your hands dirty to see your goals realized.

"Both the Grey and Dark want to protect Magical Britain from intrusion from the Muggle World. We both want to preserve the traditions passed down from our families from the time of King Arthur. We both want the contamination that has come to magical society from the muggle world eliminated. We simply have different opinions on what should be done to see that goal being achieved.

"As my letter and attached inheritance test results showed, we on the Grey side think there in another way to accomplish our goals. We see the issue of blood purity differently; we see that magic has always run in the same original families and that the "Muggleborn" children are only the descendants of the pureblooded families' squib children forced into the muggle world.

"We see that to address and eliminate the problems being suffered by the majority of the Pureblood families, which include most notably decreased fertility, madness/insanity and excessive amount of Squib children caused by too much inbreeding, we need to apply logic and reason not force and exclusion. As the evidence I provided you and the successes they have had in Magical Japan, we need to reintroduce our lost magical bloodlines and use science to reawaken the dormant magic in our squib children." Lord Prince concludes his reasons to both Lord Voldemort and Ragnuk.

"Very interesting, for how much time are you going to leave the offer open? What will you do if I do not accept your offer?" Lord Voldemort inquires.

"My patience is limited; I cannot continue to allow my daughter and grandson to be in peril. My primary concern is my family so as to the issue of a marital alliance I need your answer within the week. If I do not hear from you by this Friday evening I will take lethal action to pluck the thorn myself.

"As to the issue of an alliance between the Dark and Grey sides, I can give you and your fellow Dark Lords one months' time to examine my test results and give me your answer. If the negotiations are concluded for today I will take my leave.

"Mr. Riddle, I suggest before you leave here today you allow the Goblins to conduct full inheritance testing on you. This evidence will be needed for you to claim your title and Wizengamot seats as Lord Slytherin. As I have already offered I am willing to remove any political roadblocks to you being able to claim your rightful Wizengamot Seats as an act of good faith. Now if you two gentleman will excuse me I need to make contingency plans for my daughter and grandson." Lord Prince stands up and begins to leave when Lord Voldemort stands up and addresses him.

"You will assist me in claiming my title with or without a marital alliance?" Lord Voldemort asks.

Turning to face him, Lord Prince replies "Yes, the title rightfully belongs to a strong Wizard like you. Once you claim the title of Lord Slytherin it will open up new opportunities that benefit both the Dark and Grey."

Thinking on all that Lord Prince has said Lord Voldemort makes a decision. "I will do it. I do not yet know if I am ready for marriage but I will eliminate your family's thorn by tonight."

"Thank you, there is a meeting of the Wizengamot in three days, I look forward to introducing you to them as the new Lord Slytherin. I will make sure that my daughter and grandson will be at my manor tonight for dinner, please send word once the thorn has been destroyed. Now gentleman, please excuse me I must send word to my elves that Eileen and Severus are needed immediately at Prince Manor."


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Prince Alliance

Part 3

Upon returning to his manor Lord Prince immediately calls for all of the Manor's elves to meet him in his private study.

"Tonight my daughter and her son will be returning to the Manor to reside. I need Eileen's room reopened and made ready for her to take up residence immediately. Eileen will be bringing with her, her son Severus, who I have named as my heir and your future Master of the Manor. I will need the Heir suite to be reopened and made ready for him to move in. Please fill it with the most current toys and magical books available for a five year old boy.

"Both Eileen and Severus have been horribly treated in the Muggle World and will need extra TLC to recover. Each of you has served the Prince Family nobly for years and I trust you will each treat both Eileen and Severus admirably. Make Severus feel at home and make Eileen feel as if she has never left."

The elves each nod their heads in agreement while Head Elf Huntley starts creating a list of all the things that must be done in his head. He has missed Mistress Eileen and is excited to meet the new heir. He wished he had gone to visit them but was prevented by his oath to Lord Prince to do so. He and his family have been with the family always, back over millennia when they were in Morgana LeFay's household. He has been heartsick these last six years since Lord Prince had cast Mistress Eileen out of the family for dating and later marrying a muggle.

While his mind was wandering, Lord Prince had continued to speak. "Young Severus is only five years old but is far more intelligent that the majority of his peers. He has sadly been forced to grow up to quickly." Turning to the kind elf that acted as a part time nanny for his daughter, Lord Prince asks "Mallory, Severus will need to be reminded that he is still a young child and that his primary responsibility is to have fun. I expect you to encourage him to have more fun and act his age. With the young elves in the manor, please take him for picnics; teach him Quidditch and other activities that a young boy will enjoy. I am entrusting you to help Severus to recover."

"Yes, Master Augustus. I will take him under my wing." Mallory replies.

Lord Prince next addresses his Head Elf, "Huntley, after you have got each of the tasks assigned to get the Manor ready for their arrival; I will need you and Mallory to personally gather Mistress Eileen and young Severus. Neither of them are aware of my plans so you will need to use stealth, locate each of them and apparate them immediately to the Manor. Once you have them in your hands, apparate them into the Conservatory where I will be awaiting them.

"Do not concern yourself with anyone else in Spinner's End, just locate Eileen and Severus and get them out of there. After they are both delivered to the Conservatory, please return to Spinner's End with a few of your fellow house elves and collect all of their personal belongings. You are to leave no evidence that Eileen or Severus ever resided there. Are there any questions?" Lord Prince asks all of the collected elves.

Speaking for all the collected elves Huntley replies, "No Master Augustus, I will make sure everything goes according to your directions." Turning to his fellow elves he gave each their duties. He then turned to the new heir's primary elf. "Mallory, we leave in thirty minutes, please have the young master's rooms prepared by then."

Before leaving the room and heading to the Conservatory for a spot of tea, Lord Prince give one final warning, "Young Severus has been raised his entire life in the Muggle World, I am not even sure he know yet about magic but I am certain he has never seen an house elf. Do not take it personally if he is frightened by your appearance, he will learn that you mean him no harm soon."

Thirty-five minutes later in the Prince Manor Conservatory

As Lord Prince sat sipping his tea and worrying about his missing family, thankfully a pop was suddenly heard. There standing in the center of the room was the daughter he missed so desperately and the grandson that he had missed his first five years with. Lord Prince none to gracefully jumped up and quickly embraced Eileen and leaned toward his grandson. "Severus, hello I am your grandfather and I am so happy to finally meet you."

Feeling overwhelmed to appear in a strange place and not knowing the man in front of him, Severus quickly hides behind his mother. After his mother tells him it's ok Severus reached out his right hand and offers it to the tall man.

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape and this is my mommy. Are you really my grandfather? Is this your home? Who are the funny brown creatures who brought my mommy and me here?"

Taking Severus's hand, Lord Prince shakes it and answers his little grandson. "Yes, my name is Augustus Prince and your mommy Eileen is my daughter. And to answer your other questions, yes this is my home but it is now going to be your home too and those little brown creatures as you describe them are called House Elves. The two who brought you and your mommy here are named Huntley and Mallory; Huntley helps run the manor smoothly and Mallory is your mommy's childhood nanny and now will be yours."

Young Severus holds out his and introduces himself to both House Elves. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Young Master Severus, I and my fellow House Elves are so excited to have a young child in the Manor again. After lunch, I will show you to your rooms and introduce you to some of the young House Elves that you will be able to play with." Mallory replies.

Seeing that Severus does not appear to feel uncomfortable; Lord Prince leads his daughter and grandson over to the table where they will all enjoy a meal. "Let's sit down and have some lunch and after you have taken a nap I will give you a complete tour of Prince Manor."

Turning to Huntley and Mallory, Lord Prince thanked them for the safe delivery of his family and asked them to have a late lunch served as soon as possible here in the Conservatory. He then turned to his recovered family and addressed them.

"Eileen, I am so glad that Huntley and Mallory were able to locate you and Severus so quickly."

Coming out of shock and while they are waiting for their food to arrive, Eileen replies. "Daddy, what are we doing here? I thought you banned me from Prince Manor when I married Tobias."

"Oh my sweet child, I have made so many mistakes, mistakes that I so deeply regret. Prince Manor is your home; it is your son's home. I have spent many an evening regretting our last conversation and the ultimatum I gave you. You are my beloved child and young Severus is my only grandson and heir. I should have never spoken to you in anger; I have regretted every day since then that you have been out of my life.

"I stand by my opinion that the Muggle World is no place for witches and wizards but I should have never let my anger force away my only child. I love you Eileen and I want you and Severus to make Prince Manor your home." Lord Prince answers.

Before they can speak more Huntley returns with the late lunch and the two adults along with young Severus begin to eat. "Eileen, there is much we need to discuss but let's continue the discussion after we have all eaten and Severus is taking a nap. Much of what needs to be said is not appropriate for young ears."

Taking her father's hint, Eileen nods her agreement that they will table their discussion for after Severus is no longer in the room. As soon as all have finished their meal, Lord Prince calls for Mallory and she take Severus to his new rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Prince Alliance

Part 4

As soon as Mallory had taken Severus from the Conservatory and closed the doors Eileen turned to her father to demanded answers.

"Daddy, what are Severus and I doing here at Prince Manor and why do I think you are up to something?"

"That is because my darling girl, I am. Neither you nor Severus will be returning to the Muggle World. While we were eating, Huntley and some of the other House Elves were collecting all yours and my grandson's possession and bring them to the Manor. Your rooms have been reopened and Severus's belongings have been moved into the Heir Suite." Lord Prince replied.

"Daddy, I cannot stay here or I will lose my magic. It was you who taught me that marriages are unbreakable and that a witch or wizard will lose their magic if they voluntarily separate or divorce." Eileen says in response.

"You didn't voluntarily leave your husband and more importantly your husband will be dead before the night is through. I will not tolerate any man, magical or muggle, physically assaulting my only daughter and grandson. Tobias Snape sealed his own death warrant when laid his hands on you.

"I understand that you could not voluntarily leave your husband but why did you not send a letter to me the first time he laid a hand on you? Instead I had to find out that my only daughter had a broken left arm and black eye from one of my contacts in the muggle world. Eileen, I was very angry when you chose to defy me and marry that muggle but I would never have denied you my aid and protection if you had told me he was hurting you.

Taking her hands in his, her father looks her in the eye to convey his absolute honesty. "I love you my little girl and no matter what either you or my grandson ever do that will not change. Eileen, we are family and we may argue and even say absolutely terrible things to each other but Princes always stick together. I take complete responsibility for the fact we have not spoken in almost six years and as your father and Severus's grandfather I also take complete responsibility to insure your protection until you remarry and Severus becomes an adult.

"It is because of this responsibility as your father and head of the Prince family that I have taken the necessary action to see you and my grandson protected. Until you remarry, this time with a proper magical husband, you and Severus will remain in Prince Manor. Severus will be taught everything it means to be both a Wizard and future Lord.

"This is not up for discussion or debate. No man is going to beat on my child or grandchild and live. As you know I am a man of thought and reason not force, so I found someone willing to rid this family of the reprobate that you married. If he is amenable that man is going to be your future husband and Severus's adoptive father. I made an offer of a marital and political alliance between the Prince family and Lord Slytherin, between the Gray side and the Dark Side. It has become necessary to insure my family and the whole Magical Britain's futures." Lord Prince concludes.

"Daddy, what have you done? The Prince family has always stayed neutral, why are you aligning us with the Dark Side in this current War? Let's not get me started on you planning my next marriage by having my future spouse murder my current spouse. I know you love me Daddy but you are going too far." Eileen states.

"On the contrary, I don't think I have done enough. If I had been a better father to you and not tried to force you to marry Longbottom, although he was very happy with Augusta. This time I have found you a potential marital alliance with that Riddle boy you had a crush on a school." Lord Prince replies.

"But Daddy, you objected to me having a crush on Tommy at Hogwarts because he was a half-blood and an orphan and what does that have to do with you establishing a marital contract with the unknown Lord Slytherin?" Eileen asks.

"Quite a bit actually, do you know that Thomas Marvolo Riddle, your school girl crush, is better known as Lord Voldemort and in three days I will introduce him to the Wizengamot as Lord Slytherin. It turns out that Tom Riddle was the child of the last Gaunt daughter and a muggle, Tom Riddle. Yet, more importantly, he is the last known direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a wizard of immense power. Severus needs a strong father figure who can show him that being a half-blood does not hold him back but can be used to his advantage. Your little boy is going to grow to be an extremely powerful wizard and I am determined to do whatever it takes to make sure the world he grows up in is still standing.

"I have already made sure Lord Slytherin is aware that I and my fellow Grey Lords do not share or condone some of his more extreme views or actions. Yet both the Dark and Grey sides agree that the Magical World can and should be separate from the Muggle World. And as it concerns you and my grandson, I intend to make him swear a Wizard's Oath on his life and his magic that he will not, nor let anyone else under his control, raise a hand to you or Severus. I am doing what needs to be done to protect this family and that this family is still around in another thousand years."

"But Daddy, you have always told me killing is wrong and now you not only have arranged my husband's murder but intend me to marry the Current Dark Lord after he kills him." Eileen argues.

"My opinion on murder changed the moment some man thought he had the right to beat on my child. As I said this is not up for discussion, Tobias Snape will die tonight and you and my grandson are staying in the magical world. On the issue of your potential future marriage to Lord Slytherin, we can discuss that more after you have had a chance to reacquaint yourselves with your childhood home and you and Lord Slytherin has spoken.

"If you will excuse me, I need to contact my fellow Grey Lords to arrange a party to celebrate the new Lord Slytherin. I will have Madame La Montague from Milan to be here tomorrow morning to outfit you and Severus with a complete new Wizarding Wardrobe and party attire for Monday's soiree to celebrate the new Lord Slytherin." Lord Prince says before heading to his study and sending out the necessary correspondences.


End file.
